


love potion

by goldfyshie927



Category: AC: Valhalla, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Eivor, Bartenders, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfyshie927/pseuds/goldfyshie927
Summary: The neon sign for the bar was lit up. The Ruins called to her. Randvi had walked past the hole in the wall bar several times after work and through the smudged glass had caught a glimpse of a tall, blonde woman manning the bar. She’d even bumped into her once, as the woman had been hauling a crate of rattling wine bottles from a delivery truck into the bar. Randvi had nearly bowled her over in her rush to get to the subway and the woman had flashed a crooked smile. “Don’t worry about it,” she’d said and her voice was husky and low and Randvi had found it almost impossible to stop thinking about her after that.
Relationships: Eivor & Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Randivor, Randvor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	love potion

The neon sign for the bar was lit up.  _ The Ruins  _ called to her. Randvi had walked past the hole in the wall bar several times after work and through the smudged glass had caught a glimpse of a tall, blonde woman manning the bar. She’d even bumped into her once, as the woman had been hauling a crate of rattling wine bottles from a delivery truck into the bar. Randvi had nearly bowled her over in her rush to get to the subway and the woman had flashed a crooked smile. “Don’t worry about it,” she’d said and her voice was husky and low and Randvi had found it almost impossible to stop thinking about her after that. 

So she’d planned on just making a casual stop at the bar tonight and checking it out,  _ casually _ . And now, here Randvi was, standing in front of the entrance, feeling a little bit embarrassed but she must prevail. If all she got out of the encounter was a hangover, so be it. At least no one - not even herself - could accuse her of being a coward. 

There were a few problems with her plan. It was raining, very heavily. Her cab had taken off the second she stepped from the backseat and she hadn’t seen another cab for several minutes. She’d left her umbrella in the backseat as well, so now she was forced to huddle underneath the narrow overhang above the door. Her phone had magically died. And worst of all, the bar had closed early. Randvi paced in front of the windows, hoping for a glimpse of someone inside. The lights were on, the neon sign still glowing in the wet, night air, but so far, no luck. The door was locked and she was stranded. She could walk the five blocks to the subway but that just sounded awful. She was already drenched as it was.

Fuck it. She was just gonna have to make a run for the subway. As she braced herself, already dreading how much colder she was going to get, the door pushed open and the bartender stuck her head outside. 

“You okay?” she asked, concern on her face. 

Randvi smiled with embarrassment, pushing some of the wet hair from off her forehead. “Oh, yeah. Just kind of got stranded. My cab abandoned me and your bar was closed so I was just trying to come up with a plan B.” 

The bartender stepped out, holding the door open. Rain dripped onto the shoulder of her white button up as she said, “Say hello to your plan B.”

Randvi shook her head. “Oh no. You’re closed. I don’t want to inconvenience you.” 

The blonde smiled, that same crooked smile Randvi hadn’t been able to stop thinking about. “Seriously. It’s my place. We don’t get a lot of cabs around this way, so you might have to call for one.” 

Randvi took a step towards her and hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. At the very least come use my phone and dry off for a few minutes.” 

She helped the door open a bit wider and Randvi stepped inside. It was warm and dry and that much was a relief. But she had not planned on meeting the bartender this way. Nor had she planned on looking like this. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror hanging above the bar. Her hair was starting to curl, tendrils still stuck to her temples and cheeks. She pushed them back with her fingers and rubbed at the smudge of mascara underneath her eyes. 

“I’ll be right back,” the bartender said as she walked around the bar and into a small room off the back. “I’m Eivor, by the way.”

“Randvi,” Randvi called, shifting awkwardly. She brushed her jeans off and then shook her hands, flicking water onto the wood floor. While she waited, she looked around. Randvi wasn’t surprised by the general look of the bar - exposed brick, stained wooden floor, ancient jukebox in one corner with vinyl booths lining the wall. She was surprised, however, by the strings dangling down from red and pink balloons floating along the ceiling and shiny hearts that had been attached to the ceiling fan blades, spinning lazily above her. There was a bowl of boxes of conversation hearts on each table and the chalkboard above the bar listed a few specials.

_ Love Potion  _

_ Sweetheart Martini  _

_ Cupid’s Arrow _

Randvi’s eyes widened. It was Valentine’s day. She mentally facepalmed. How could she have possibly forgotten?  _ My utter lack of a love life couldn’t possibly have had anything to do with forgetting the most sugar-infused, in-your-face, lovey-dovey day of the year _ , she thought bitterly. Eivor appeared again from the small room. She was holding a towel and a t-shirt, both of which she offered to Randvi.

“No pressure to accept but if you want to dry off, you can change into this and there’s a bathroom right over there,” Eivor said, pointing towards a back corner. 

Randvi took both the towel and shirt from Eivor with a smile, holding them up in thanks. She entered the bathroom and flipped on the light. She made quick work of shedding her jacket and shirt, pulling them off and wringing them out. They’d taken the brunt of the downpour. She slipped her bra off her shoulders as well, tucking it into the bundle of wet clothes. Then she towel dried her skin and hair and tried to soak up as much water from her wet jeans as she could. Looking in the mirror, Randi pulled her hair up into a ponytail and slipped Eivor’s spare t-shirt on. It smelled really good. She suppressed the urge to sniff the collar. In the end, she didn’t look quite as much like the drowned rat she felt like and honestly, she had no other options so she shrugged at herself in the mirror and left the bathroom. 

Eivor was leaning against the counter talking on the phone quietly when she reentered the bar. She waved at Randvi as she walked over to where she stood. As she hung up the phone, she smiled. “Good news. I just called a cab for you. There is some bad news too though.” 

“Thanks for the good news,” Randvi replied. “What’s the bad?”

“It’s a busy night so they won’t be here for at least 45 minutes. Maybe longer, depending on traffic with this weather.” 

Randvi nodded her head. “Makes sense.” 

Eivor clapped her hands together, then leaned her palms against the counter. “Let me make you a drink while you wait.” 

“Okay,” Randvi said, climbing up onto a stool. “What do you suggest?”

Eivor pursed her lips and tilted her head at Randvi. “The Love Potion is very good. It’s my own secret recipe,” she said with a wink. 

“Gimme one of those,” Randvi said, smiling. 

Eivor nodded and turned to start putting the drink together. While she poured and mixed, Randvi watched her. She was stunning. Her blonde hair was pulled into a long ponytail, showcasing her undercut and a beautiful tattoo that curled around her ear and down onto her neck. Her arms were heavily tattooed, ink spilling from rolled shirt sleeves and down onto her hands and fingers. Randvi tried not to stare at her forearms as they flexed with her movement. Eivor’s white shirt was unbuttoned quite low, giving Randvi a very lovely view of her sternum and the tattoos inked across her collarbones and chest. She forced herself to look away, subtly studying Eivor’s face, her eyes lingering on the impressive scar on Eivor’s cheek. She wondered how she’d gotten it.

Eivor looked very serious as she poured everything into a shaker and shook it together. Once poured, she slid Randvi’s drink across the bar. Their fingers touched briefly as she lifted the glass from the bar top and Randvi’s heartbeat increased, a thrill running down her spine. Eivor seemed affected too, pulling her hand back and touching the knuckles with her fingers lightly. Randvi took a sip. It  _ was _ good, sweet and fruity, and she smiled behind the edge of her glass as she realized Eivor was watching at her with a look of anticipation on her face. 

“Well?” Eivor finally asked as Randvi raised her eyebrows at her while she sipped. “How is it?” 

“Oh, it’s quite good,” Randvi said as she set the glass down. “Very sweet.”

A drop of liquid dripped off the rim and onto Randvi’s hand where she held the stem loosely and she licked it off without thinking. Eivor stared harder, her eyes widening as she watched Randvi’s tongue dart from her mouth to her hand. Randvi smiled, one eyebrow lifting slightly and Eivor blushed. 

“No plans for your Valentine’s day?” Eivor asked, glancing down at the bar, scrubbing an unseen stain from the counter. 

Randvi shook her head and took another sip. “Nope. No one to make plans with. I am, sadly, all alone and lonely on this day of love.” 

Eivor looked surprised. “Really? A beautiful woman like yourself?”

Randvi laughed. “Even beautiful women can get lonely sometimes, Eivor. Besides, what about you? No plans for you either?”

Eivor gestured to the room. “I have this place to run and am also quite single. But Valentine’s isn’t my busiest night, which is why we closed early.”

“Speaking of,” Randvi said, gesturing to the room around her. “You a big fan of Valentine’s day?”

Eivor looked at the decor, her cheeks turning pink. She rubbed her neck as she looked back to Randvi. “Ah, yeah. Gotta be festive, you know?” 

Randvi pulled her lower lip into her mouth and smiled. Eivor was cute and sexy, a lethal combination. “I like it,” she said, taking another sip of her drink. 

Eivor leaned against the other side of the bar, crossing her long legs at the ankle and folding her arms against her chest. Randvi tried not to stare at how it emphasized her biceps through the thin fabric of her shirt. She swallowed and looked down at the pink drink in her hand. 

“I actually have a confession,” Randvi found herself saying suddenly. She looked up at Eivor who was watching her with slightly raised eyebrows, waiting. “I came to meet you.”

Eivor’s eyes got wide and a small smile stretched across her face. “Really?”

Randvi blushed but didn’t look away. Yolo. “Yeah, I did.”

Eivor stepped forward, leaning on her elbows against the bar. “That’s very interesting.”

“I almost ran you over once,” Randvi continued. “On the sidewalk. And then I wanted to meet you.”

Eivor looked thoughtful for a moment, then a look of recognition crossed her face and she smiled wider. “I remember that.” She came around the side of the bar and sat on the barstool next to Randvi. “I remember wondering if I’d see you again. I should have known it was you, from the hair.”

Eivor reached forward and tucked a strand of hair behind Randvi’s ear. She shivered at her touch. “Well I guess it was a good thing I came by,” Randvi said.

“A very good thing,” Eivor murmured.

It was then that Randvi realized she’d leaned into Eivor’s touch, her knee bumping against Eivor’s and their heads were very close. If Randvi leaned forward just a few inches, she could close the distance and press her lips to Eivor’s. She cleared her throat and broke their gaze, then turned to take another sip of her drink. She let the alcohol burn its way down her throat and tried to compose herself. 

Turning back to Eivor, she opened her mouth to ask a question but stopped. Eivor had lifted a hand. She gently brushed the side of Randvi’s mouth with her thumb. Randvi’s breath picked up as Eivor pulled her hand away, holding her thumb up for Randvi to inspect. 

“Sugar,” Eivor said, her voice soft. There were a couple of sugar crystals from the rim of Randvi’s glass on the tip of her thumb. 

Randvi’s mouth went dry and without thinking, she leaned forward and took the tip of Eivor’s thumb in her mouth and licked the sugar from the pad. Eivor’s mouth dropped open and then suddenly her hands were on Randvi’s jaw and she was pulling her in. As their lips met, Randvi slid forward, bracing her hands on Eivor’s knees. The kiss was sweet at first, soft and slow. Then it became decidedly hot. Randvi hadn’t counted on something like this, but she wasn’t about to complain. She was lonely and Eivor seemed to be too, so why not just let whatever was happening happen. 

Eivor slid one arm around Randvi’s shoulders and pulled her close. Randvi’s hands closed around the backs of Eivor’s arms. Randvi was pleased to know that her muscles felt just as good in her hands as she’d imagined they would. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss, and swept her tongue into Eivor’s mouth. Eivor moaned as their tongues met and Randvi smiled, pressing even closer. She couldn’t get enough. Eivor tasted like peppermint, her mouth was warm and wet and Randvi wondered how she tasted elsewhere. 

Eivor broke their kiss and pressed her mouth down Randvi’s jaw and throat, biting down gently against the curve beneath her ear. Randvi barely suppressed the loud moan that broke out of her throat at the bite of teeth against her skin. She tipped her head to the side, giving Eivor easier access. One of Eivor’s hands cupped the back of her head, holding her steady, as she kissed and licked her throat and Randvi pressed her body closer.

Eivor’s arm dropped from around Randvi’s shoulders, tracing a line down her spine and along the soft curve of her lower back. Then she grabbed Randvi’s ass with both hands and lifted her. She yelped softly as Eivor picked her up and set her on the counter, arranging her legs on either side of her body. Randvi gasped as Eivor’s fingers dug into her hips, pulling her closer to the edge. Then she leaned in and tilted Randvi’s head back again, her lips and teeth and tongue making Randvi’s breath come quick and shallow. 

Randvi pressed her hand against Eivor’s throat, sliding it down her heated skin and into the collar of her shirt, just wanting to touch her somewhere, anywhere. Eivor dropped a hand from her hips to guide Randvi’s fingers to her buttons and Randvi felt her stomach clench. She made quick work of them, pulling Eivor’s shirt open as Eivor pressed her hand up into Randvi’s shirt, her nails dragging lightly along her spine. Eivor wasn’t wearing a bra and Randvi smiled as she reached down to gently palm one of her breasts. She felt Eivor hum against her throat. 

Then Eivor pushed Randvi’s t-shirt up, bunching it around her chest. When she noticed Randvi was also sans bra, she leaned back with a smile of her own. Randvi gripped the front of her shirt and held it, leaning back on her other hand to give Eivor a better view. Eivor’s eyes dragged down her body and it felt like being touched. Randvi grew wet with the anticipation of Eivor’s fingers and mouth taking the place of her gaze.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Eivor said, standing up. 

She locked eyes with Randvi as she stepped between her legs. Randvi sat up straight, her body flush with Eivor’s as their lips met again. Randvi touched Eivor’s stomach through her open shirt, her fingers grazing up her sides. Then she palmed Eivor’s breasts again, feeling her nipples grow hard beneath her hands. Randvi felt Eivor’s fingers on her thighs scrabbling up her hips. Then they tugged at the waistband of Randvi’s jeans, pulling the button open and undoing the zipper. She pressed her hand across Randvi’s torso, palm facing inward, until she reached the top of Randvi’s hips. Randvi leaned back on her palms, looking Eivor in the eye, one eyebrow cocked as if to ask what she planned on doing next. Eivor leaned over her body and pressed her open mouth to Randvi’s collarbone, then slid her hand down and into Randvi’s underwear. 

Randvi gasped as her fingers slid through the hair between her legs, into her wetness, and Randvi mewled, pushing her hips closer. Eivor’s fingers were gentle but insistent, pressing into her, sliding between her lips. Randvi’s eyes closed and she dropped her head back, feeling Eivor’s fingers tease her, rubbing circles against her clit. Then Eivor removed her hand from between Randvi’s legs and wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her slightly. With the other hand, she pushed Randvi’s pants down her hips, giving her more access. Once she had enough room, she gently lowered Randvi back to the bartop and replaced her hand between her legs. The bar was slightly sticky against her thighs but,  _ goddamnit _ , Randvi couldn’t be bothered to care because the sexy bartender of her dreams had her hand between her legs and was making Randvi feel very, very good right now. 

Eivor slipped a finger inside of Randvi, then another, curling them. Her palm pressed against Randvi’s clit as she pumped her fingers inside. Randvi bent towards Eivor, gripping her shoulders, pressing her face against her throat. A spring was coiling, tightening in her stomach, heat rushing through her chest and legs. She moved wantonly, rolling her hips against Eivor’s hand without thought, urging her on. Her mouth moved against Eivor’s throat, biting, licking, tasting and Eivor moaned in her ear, a low sound that made Randvi clench up everywhere. Eivor began to fuck her in earnest then, curling, beckoning to her, pulling her orgasm closer and closer to the surface. Randvi wrapped her legs around Eivor’s hips, pressing her heels into her ass, and Eivor turned her head to kiss Randvi’s cheek, then the corner of her mouth. She wrapped her arm around Randvi’s shoulders again and held onto her as Randvi began to tense up. She was so close it was maddening.

Then Eivor shifted her hand and thumbed Randvi’s clit and suddenly she was falling, hard and fast, her orgasm washing over her like an unbreakable tide. She cried out, her voice muffled by Eivor’s shoulder, her fingers scrabbling against her shoulders. She dug her nails into Eivor’s back as she shuddered, trembling, rutting against her hand. Even as she came, she wanted more, desperate for whatever Eivor had to give. She grabbed Eivor’s hand, pushing it even closer and heard Eivor curse quietly under her breath. Eventually, Randvi’s voice became a sob, the sensation nearly too much, and she held Eivor’s wrist firmly, stilling her movements. Randvi took in a deep, shuddering breath as Eivor pulled her hand away, giving her a soft smile. 

Randvi nodded at her, a slow, deep bob of her head. “That was…  _ really _ something.” 

Eivor leaned down to kiss Randvi gently, her lips soft and steady. “I aim to please.” 

“Consider me pleased then,” Randvi said with a quiet laugh. She sat up, feeling a little imbalanced, and Eivor steadied her as she slid from the bar and pulled her pants up, leaving them unbuttoned. 

“I promise, I didn’t come here tonight to seduce you,” Randvi said, looking up at Eivor. 

Eivor lifted an eyebrow. “No? You came here on Valentine’s day just for a chat and a cocktail?”

Randvi put a hand against Eivor’s naked chest and pushed softly, causing her to step backwards. “Yes. I came with innocent intentions. But one can hardly complain about the outcome.”

She stepped forward again, effectively moving Eivor back and onto the bench seat of one of the booths. She sat when her legs hit the cracked vinyl, a curious smile on her face. Randvi licked her lips at the sight of Eivor sitting, her shirt open, her tattoos fully on display and committed the sight to memory. Then she knelt in front of Eivor, placing her hands on Eivor’s knees. 

“How can I repay you for the drink?” she asked, looking up at Eivor with a smile. 

“Oh the drink? That’s on the house,” Eivor replied with a crooked grin. 

Randvi leaned forward and kissed Eivor’s sternum, then dragged the tip of her tongue across the top of her breast. “How about the orgasm?” she mumbled against her skin. 

Eivor’s hands came up to rest softly on Randvi’s head as she continued her journey across Eivor’s torso. She licked and nipped the skin softly and Eivor tried to reply, sounding very distracted. “This is a pretty good repayment,” she finally stammered. 

Randvi pulled back and looked at her incredulously. “Pretty good?” she echoed.

Eivor full on blushed, the flush moving from her cheeks all the way down onto her collarbones and chest and Randvi let out a small laugh. “I’m certainly not complaining,” Eivor said. “It’s more than I expected out of the day.” 

“Hmm,” Randvi said, licking a long stripe down Eivor’s stomach as her fingers pulled her belt buckle apart. She undid it, then pulled the button fly of her pants open. Randvi’s eyes widened and she looked up at Eivor. “Commando?”

Eivor flushed again, flashing that crooked smile at her. “A girl can dream.” 

“Not such a lonely Valentine’s day for either of us, it seems,” Randvi said, pulling her pants down her legs. She leaned in and pressed an open mouth kiss between Eivor’s legs as she tried to respond. 

“N-no, it would seem not,” Eivor gasped. 

Randvi smiled, then stroked Eivor’s clit with her tongue, tasting her again. It was divine. She was so wet and Randvi was eager. She wanted to eat Eivor alive. She lapped at her slick folds, tasting her heat as Eivor’s fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her closer. Randvi obliged, tonguing her voraciously, then lowering her mouth just a bit so she could slide her tongue inside of Eivor. A sound burst from Eivor’s throat, a whine of sorts, and Randvi wanted to hear it again, so she repeated the action and was rewarded with the same noise. Randvi felt insatiable, growing wet all over again when she thought of how much Eivor was enjoying this. She wanted to make Eivor come and then make her come again. 

Eivor didn’t last long. Randvi was gently sucking her clit, pressing the flat of her tongue against it, when she suddenly pulled on Randvi’s hair and her hips lifted and she almost fell backwards against the booth, bracing herself on her elbow. A long, slow moan fell from her mouth and Randvi realized she was coming. She continued licking Eivor, not deviating from her movements, as Eivor’s legs pressed against the sides of her head and she gasped for breath. Randvi looked up through her lashes at Eivor’s face, watching her mouth fall open, her eyebrows knit together in ecstasy, her stomach muscles tensing with each wave of her orgasm.

Eivor pushed gently against Randvi’s head, tilting it up, panting as she stared at her. Her pupils were blown wide and Randvi smiled up at her, dragging her thumb against the swell of her lower lip to wipe at the wetness that lingered there. Eivor sat up and cupped Randvi’s jaw, gently pulling her to kneeling up. Then she kissed her soundly, sweeping her tongue against Randvi’s lips and into her mouth and Randvi sighed. Kissing Eivor was a delight. 

“Stay the night with me,” Eivor said suddenly, her voice husky. Randvi just smiled and nodded.

A loud knock sounded at the door just then and their heads both turned quickly in the direction of the sound. For a moment, they were silently confused. Then Eivor turned to look at Randvi with a grin and said, “Your cab.”

Randvi burst out laughing, then ducked into the booth across from Eivor, hiding herself and looking at her underneath the table. “We should pay the poor driver,” she whispered. 

Eivor smiled and nodded. She lifted her hips and did her pants back up, then buttoned a few of her shirt buttons hastily. “I’ll be right back.” 

Randvi watched Eivor walk away until she disappeared from her line of sight, then lay back on the cool vinyl and took a deep breath. Valentine’s Day wasn’t such a disappointment this year. She heard Eivor open the door and speak quietly with someone, then her footsteps a few moments later. 

“All taken care of,” Eivor said, standing above Randvi with her hand outstretched. 

Randvi took it and stood, rolling up on her toes to press a kiss to Eivor’s jaw. “How much was it? I’ll pay you back.”

Eivor shook her head. “It’s on the house.”

“Not everything can be on the house,” Randvi said, rolling her eyes.

“It’s my bar, my rules,” Eivor retorted with a laugh. 

Randvi laughed with her as she walked towards the bar and plucked the t-shirt from where it lay on the counter. She slid it on, then Eivor hugged her from behind. 

“I live just down the block,” she whispered into Randvi’s ear. 

Randvi turned in her arms and kissed her. “Well what are we waiting for?”

Later that night and four orgasms later, as she lay in Eivor’s arms, sweaty and breathless, she smiled. Maybe Valentine’s day was  _ her _ favorite holiday now. 


End file.
